


I Can Taste My Heartbeat

by taylor_tut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exhaustion, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Overworking, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: A request from my tumblr for Rhodey finding Tony still working after too little sleep and too much coffee.





	I Can Taste My Heartbeat

Rhodey entered a PIN to get into Tony’s locked lab and rolled his eyes at what he saw. 

“Rhodey!” Tony greeted jovially, his eyes tired and his face days-unshaven. “What brings you here?”

Rhodey frowned. “We had brunch plans,” he reminded. “Did you forget?”

Tony shook his head and blinked for too long. “I didn’t realize it was morning,” he admitted. 

“Tony,” Rhodey began slowly, “how long has it been since you slept?” 

Tony seemed to consider this, but it took long enough that it was an answer in itself. 

“Give me this,” Rhodey instructed, taking the touchpad from his hands gently. 

“I can’t; I’m still working,” Tony argued, taking a step toward Rhodey and stumbling.

“Woah, hey,” Rhodey said, steadying him by the shoulders. “Sit down.” 

Tony obeyed. 

“How are you even still awake? I haven’t seen you this exhausted in years,” Rhodey observed. Tony shook his head. 

“One more cup of coffee and I’ll beat my previous record,” Tony replied with a snide grin. “Unrelated, I can taste my heartbeat.” 

“Is that good for the arc reactor?” Rhodey asked, frowning when Tony palpated his chest with his hand and grimaced. “Or, you know, your heart?” 

“I’m just,” Tony started, running one hand through his hair with a sigh, “so busy. And really tired.” 

Rhodey led him to the couch, taking on more of Tony’s weight than he was comfortable with.

“My heart keeps skipping,” Tony announced, and Rhodey smirked. 

“I thought those feelings were off the table,” he retorted, but Tony shook his head at the lighthearted response. 

“No, Rhodes, I--.”

Rhodey cursed as Tony’s knees gave out and he was suddenly holding Tony upright. 

“Tony?” he tried, easing him to the ground, “Tony, look at me.”

Tony never quite lost consciousness, but his eyes were rolling and his head lolled to one side. 

“Hmm?” Tony managed. 

“JARVIS, call an ambulance,” Rhodey commanded. “Damn it, Tony; you know you’re not supposed to do this. People can’t be awake this long. And you can’t drink this much coffee with your heart the way it is.”

Tony nodded. “M’s’rry,” he slurred. “Just--had so much to do.”

Rhodey nodded. “I’m gonna have Steve talk to Fury about that,” he admitted. “You’re overworked way past what a person can handle.” 

Tony should have known that Rhodey would understand. 

“Just rest on the couch, okay?” Rhodey instructed gently. “I’ve got you.”


End file.
